


Those Blue Eyes Held His Whole World

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Rockstar AU, Rockstar Dean, Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is a rockstar who can't wait for his world tour to end so he can be with the one he loves.Day 8 Prompt: Rockstar





	Those Blue Eyes Held His Whole World

Dean was finishing the encore song on the last stop of a worldwide tour. Free Will had been touring for six months straight. Dean had been the lead singer of Free Will for ten years. Before that he'd sang for a band called Hellbound. It wasn't until Castiel Novak became their manager and they changed their name that they became famous.

Dean was riding the high the enthusiasm of the audience was giving him. He turned to his brother Sam who played the drums. Sam's long hair was wild from all the head banging and antics he had gotten up to during the show. Sam gave Dean a knowing smile. Dean was already thinking about after the show.

Dean turned back to the audience as he started his guitar solo. He scanned the audience for one person in particular. Cas was out there somewhere in the audience. Usually managers watched from backstage but Cas liked to be among the people. Dean spotted him a few rows back. He was swaying to the beat but his eyes never left Dean. Dean felt those gorgeous blue eyes on him. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of those eyes looking up at him while Cas' lips were wrapped around his dick. Dean shut that thought down quickly because he didn't need a boner on stage in front of thousands of people.

They all took their final bow and headed back stage. Dean signed the obligatory autographs for the groupies with backstage passes. Sam, Benny, and Jody stayed to socialize but Dean had very important plans. Dean hurried out the back door to the car that was waiting for him. Cas was inside smiling and waiting for Dean with a beer. "Are you glad it is over?" Cas asked.

"Hell yes! Now I get to spend the next three months with you. Fuck Cas. I've missed it being just you and me. " Dean scooted over and wrapped himself around the love our his life. He was practically sitting in Cas' lap. "Want you to fuck me tonight Cas. I want to feel every inch of you. Want you to make me scream!" Dean said before sucking Cas' earlobe into his mouth.

"Yes Dean. Want that so bad Dean. Our plane leaves at 2pm tomorrow. We'll spend two weeks on the island. Then we have to fly back for the Rolling Stones interview. Then we will go to our home. Can't wait to see you laid out naked for me on our bed at home. The green satin sheets really make your eyes pop my love." Cas was practically purring.

"Want you to fuck me on the beach under the stars when we get to the island. Wish we didn't have to come back for the interview. I am so tired of people. I just want to be with you." Dean was starving for Cas. Fame was good and all but being recognized could be a real bitch when all you wanted was the be alone with your husband. Cas and Dean had been secretly married for five years now. They didn't keep it a secret out of shame or anything. They kept it quiet because it was theirs and they didn't want it exploited in the media.

When they got to the hotel, they manage to keep their hands off each other until the door closed behind them. Then it was all tongue, teeth and nails. Cas shoved Dean up against the wall with his hands pinned above his head. Dean was rock hard and tried to thrust into Cas for some friction but Cas held him steadfast. Dean loved Cas when he was like this. Cas would sometimes edge Dean for hours until Dean was a whimpering, crying mess. Dean loved every minute of it.

Tonight Dean felt Cas wanted to be in control and he wanted it rough. Dean was so on board with that. "Dean are you going to be good for me tonight." Cas said in his growling voice and Dean dick twitched with interest.

"Fuck Cas. Yes I'll be so good for you." Dean pledged.

"Strip. Lay on the bed on you stomach with your legs off the bed. I want your ass presented for me." Cas commanded. Dean obeyed as quickly as possible. He laid their with anticipation strumming through every atom of his body. Cas walked up behind him and rubbed his hand over Dean's ass. "Color Dean?" Cas asked.

"Green so green." Dean wanted this so bad. The first slap to Dean's ass was quick and light. Dean took a sharp inhale of breath, The next slap was harder and it brought a slight moan out of Dean. Then Cas rained several slaps down at random with each getting increasingly harder. Dean was soon writhing and moaning. Cas stopped and rubbed Dean's red ass.

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"You love me right?"

"More than anything." Dean said with no hesitation.

"I love you the same." Cas said and Dean heard Cas unzip his pants. A few moments later Dean saw Cas naked figure walk over to their suitcases to retrieve their lube. Dean became eager at the thought of Cas fucking him.

Soon Cas had three well lubed fingers deep inside Dean. Dean was greedily fucking himself on them and Cas was allowing it. Cas all to soon pulled them out and Dean whimpered to feel the emptiness. Cas soon replaced it with his thick lubed cock and Dean met every thrust Cas gave him. All too soon Dean was cumming untouched as Cas spilled his release inside of him. 

They laid panting wrapped in each others arms. "I love you Cas."

"I love you Dean. Rest now my love." Cas said slowly running his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean would never get enough of Cas. Those blue eyes held his whole world.


End file.
